


"You can't keep doing this"

by sass_bot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heavy Angst, Temple of Sacred Ashes (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_bot/pseuds/sass_bot
Summary: She's spent her life chasing after the Hero of Ferelden, and every time she finds him, he slips out of her grasp like smoke.[Originally posted on tumblr 15.10.2018]





	"You can't keep doing this"

Her voice rings loud and clear in the lap of the Frostback Mountains—her skin turned from brown to ashen violet in the stinging cold air. Her eyes wander over his figure—his strong, broad shoulders, and his lean muscular legs. Bundled up in his arms is his witch, silent for once, and wrapped in a thick cloak.

“Where’s Leliana?” she asks, taking a timid step forward.

“She was unstable. She attacked us.”

“Liar!” she shrieks, voice echoing so loudly, that the air around them shudders, balling her hands into fists. “You’re a liar! You and Morrigan! You’re liars!” Her voice grows ever more shrill, rivaling the crescendoing howls of the wind.

Raider sneers at her, pushing past her and going towards camp. “Morrigan nearly died. Your Chantry sister did this to her.”

Anya twists around, the wind whipping her curls about her face, and the chill freezes her tears before they fall. “At least let me see her. Please…where’s her body.”

“_No._”

“You can’t keep doing this!” she hollers, her boots buried in place in the snow, and the distance between them grows. “You’re not our leader. You don’t get to take this from me.”

He doesn’t answer her, becoming a distant figure once more, and leaving her paralyzed where she stands, her heart refusing to beat, and her blood refusing to circulate.

Her blade finds its way into his heart only three years later. She sees a misty shadow of a man in the eluvian behind Morrigan, looking down on her from underneath his long dark lashes. She doesn’t think before she leaps. She doesn’t even give her body a direct order, only inexplicably feels the wind rush past her, and the ground hitting her feet as thrusts her sword at Morrigan.

The blade knows its target, and when she feels the sword meet resistance and hears the long, low wail that escapes the witch’s lips, Anya breathes the moment in. It’s a hollow feeling, and the moment ends too soon.

His face is all too close to hers now; he’s older and he’s grown a beard. It doesn’t suit him. She missed his heart, and his grin tells her as much. Placing two hands on her shoulders, he pushes himself forward, almost down to the hilt of the blade and touches his lips to her ear.

“Don’t keep running away, kitten. You can’t keep doing this.” His breath is hot against her neck and his voice is like the smoke of a candle that has only just been put out. Her hand loosens on the hilt as Raider’s body pulls away, smearing blood all along her sword, and he falls backwards into the mirror.


End file.
